Kameleon
by missMHO
Summary: /TŁUMACZENIE/ W świecie przepełnionym Strażnikami z nadnaturalnie wyostrzonymi zmysłami, siłą i wytrzymałością oraz Przewodnikami z nęcącą empatią, kto by pomyślał, że wydawanie się "przeciętnym" może być największym atutem Johna. /AU, crossover/


_tytuł oryginału: "Chameleon" _

_autor: velvet mace_

_tłumaczenie: missMHO_

_beta: Aalayah_

_ostrzeżenia odautorskie: crossover z serią "The Sentinel", AU, non-con, przymus, zniewolenie, ślady kazirodztwa, umiarkowana przemoc_

_Tłumaczenie publikowane za zgodą autorki._

* * *

ж

**Prolog**

_Czerwiec 1987_

John podążał za Harry przez pola pełne wrzosów i zarośli, zmierzali do dębu, gdzie dawno temu stworzyli swój fort. Byli już zdecydowanie za starzy na swój domek na drzewie – Harry szesnastoletnia, John rok młodszy – ale to nie powstrzymywało Harry przed wspinaniem się po gałęziach, aż wreszcie stała na zniekształconych przez deszcz i wypaczonych przez czas deskach. Uginały się lekko pod jej ciężarem, ale trzymały się. I bardzo dobrze, bo gdyby się załamały, spadałby bezceremonialnie sześć metrów w dół w suchy rów poniżej. Połamane nogi byłyby niefortunnym początkiem lata.

Harry jednak się nie zamartwiała. Nigdy tego nie robiła. W końcu, pewnego dnia miała zostać Strażnikiem i jej życie będzie wypełnione przygodą i niebezpieczeństwem. W każdym razie, tak właśnie powtarzała, od kiedy miała sześć lat.

I kto wie, mogła mieć rację. To było w ich genach. I to głęboko zakorzenione, gdyż pokolenia klanu Watsonów, które _nie_ wyprodukowały chociażby jednego Strażnika były otoczone oskarżeniami o słabą krew i rozkład moralny. Pokolenie Harry i Johna już wyprodukowało trzech prawdopodobnych kandydatów i cały klan nie potrafił przestać piać o tej obfitości.

Jednak, żadnym z nich nie był John. Tak jak Harry była przeznaczona do wielkości, on był przeznaczony przeciętności. Tak jak ona trzymała wzrok utkwiony w horyzont, on trzymał swój na własnych stopach. Takie było życie.

Nic nie dało się na to zaradzić. Nie było drogi, którą podążając, można by zagwarantować klanowi dumę i uznanie. Nie miało znaczenia jak dzielnie doczepiał się do Harry podczas jej przygód, po prostu nie był materiałem na Strażnika. I dlatego, że sprawa wyglądała jak wyglądała – doczepiał się. Podążał za nią do każdej ciemniej jaskini i na każde chybotliwe drzewo, ale bez Harry nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, aby robić cokolwiek z tego. Był beznadziejnie skazany na podążanie za innymi. Słuchaczem historii innych ludzi, nigdy nie posiadając własnej.

Mroczniejsza, rozzłoszczona część Johna miała skrytą nadzieję, że pomimo wszelkich przejawów, Harry ostatecznie _nie_ będzie Strażnikiem. Jej zmysły jeszcze nie zaskoczyły, może nigdy tego nie zrobią. Wtedy byłaby zwyczajna jak on. Gdyby tak się stało, wszystko zostałoby tak samo. Nie odeszłaby ku chwale, zostawiając go w tyle. Nie byłaby już faworyzowana.

Ale teraz, gdy obserwował ją, jak pięła się w górę i umościła się jak kot w powyginanych gałęziach, wiedział, że tak się nie stanie. Harry miała rację. Była Strażnikiem. On równie dobrze to wyczuwał, to było jak blask wokół jej osoby. No i przecież, po tylu latach chełpienia się, porażka upokorzyłaby Harry. Mógł być zazdrosny, ale naprawdę jej tego nie życzył.

John ostrożnie usiadł na starych deskach ich drzewnego fortu, nie ufając swoim umiejętnościom na tyle, by dołączyć do Harry na cieńszych gałęziach powyżej. Ostro wypuścił powietrze, gdy wiórowa płyta ugięła się i zaskrzypiała, próbował nie patrzeć w dół, widząc oczami wyobraźni upadek w wyschnięty strumyk.

-Czemu tu jesteśmy? – spytał.

-Musiałam być w miejscu gdzie jest super cicho –powiedziała Harry. –Muszę coś wypróbować.

W jej głosie słyszalny był dreszczyk emocji, który mógł znaczyć tylko jedno.

-Zaczyna się? Przemiana? –spytał John, wiedząc, że odpowiedź będzie twierdząca.

-Jeszcze nie wiem –odparła Harry. –Mój słuch się poprawił. Powiem ci, co słyszę, a ty powiesz mi czy też to słyszysz. Dzięki temu będę wiedziała czy to naprawdę moje uszy, czy to, czego słucham jest zwyczajnie głośne.

John chciał kiwnąć, ale zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu. Zauważył drobne przesunięcie w kąciku oka i odwrócił się. Na liściu siedziała zielona jaszczurka, niemal idealnie zakamuflowana. Mrużąc oczy, pochylił się do przodu by przyjrzeć się jej lepiej, ale była zbyt daleko, by jego bardzo zwyczajnie oczy mogły dostrzec szczegóły. Uśmiechnął się do niej i poczuł osobliwe poczucie spokoju i równowagi.

-Dobra, uważaj, John. Słyszysz kobietę wołającą swoje dziecko?

John odwrócił głowę. Słyszał wiatr szeleszczący w liściach i skrzypienie gałęzi. Wydawało mu się, że chyba też samochód. Ale żadnej kobiety. Żadnego dziecka.

-Nie –zapewnił.

-Jesteś pewien? Jest taka głośna!

John pokręcił głową.

-Twój słuch jest o wiele lepszy od mojego, Harry. Wygląda na to, że teraz jesteś prawdziwym Strażnikiem.

-Ach! Tak! –Harry zapiała radośnie. –Cóż, jeszcze nie do końca. Na razie to tylko słuch, ale niedługo inne zmysły też zaskoczą. I najwyższy czas! Czekałam na to od _lat._ Wiesz, to nigdy nie zaskakuje w zbyt młodym wieku, ale _Clyde_ mnie wyprzedził i to jest po prostu haniebne. Przynajmniej jestem przed Rogerem. Oh, John, czuję jak przysługujące mi od urodzenia prawo wreszcie do mnie przychodzi. Jak ta wielka spuścizna, ten niesamowity obowiązek spada na mnie. To przerażające, ale… o Boże, jak to w ogóle opisać! –Harry tętniła energią.

Serce Johna zamarło, lecz wysilił się na słaby uśmiech.

-Gratuluję.

A więc to koniec. Znika z jego życia. Jako Strażnik, od teraz będzie się zadawała ze swoim rodzajem. Będzie trenowana do swoich przyszłych obowiązków. I kto wie gdzie zostanie przydzielona. Może wyląduje w Aberdeen. Albo Glasgow. Może nawet w Londynie. A kiedy wróci, będzie przepełniona fascynującymi historiami. O ludziach, którym pomogła. Może nawet o walkach, które stoczyła, jeżeli wyląduje w wojsku. Wszyscy będą o niej mówić już zawsze. Chociaż właściwie, nie zrobi to wielkiej różnicy, jeżeli weźmie się pod uwagę aktualny stan rzeczy.

Harry wpatrywała się w niego jakby widziała go pierwszy raz w życiu. Zmrużyła oczy i wyszczerzyła się.

-Jesteś zazdrosny.

-Wcale _nie_ –bronił się John. –To ty masz całe swoje życie rozrysowane przed sobą. Nie ja. Dlaczego miałbym być zazdrosny?

-_Jesteś _zazdrosny –droczyła się. –Oh, John. Wiesz co? Mógłbyś być Przewodnikiem. Wydajesz się jednym z nich, wiesz? Zawsze obok, zawsze pomocny. Uczynny –uśmiechnęła się spekulatywnie. –To by sprawiło, że byłbyś jeszcze bardziej wyjątkowy niż ja. Strażników jest jak lodu, a Przewodnicy są rzadcy i cenni, jak klejnoty! –powiedziała to tonem, który John nazywał „cukierkowym". Przed oczami stanęła mu wizja jego samego opływającego w jaskrawą plastikową biżuterię, jak w wyobrażeniach małych dziewczynek o bogactwie. Otrząsnął się z tej myśli z dreszczem przebiegającym po karku.

-Nie jestem Przewodnikiem –powiedział John nieugięcie. –Nawet nie chciałbym być.

Harry zmarszczyła brwi.

-Ale świat potrzebuje Przewodników, John. _Ja_ będę potrzebowała Przewodnika pewnego dnia. Miejmy nadzieję, już niedługo. To nic złego…. – sięgnęła w dół swawolnie, próbując poklepać go po głowie.

-Nic złego? –powiedział John, odsuwając się od niej. –Żartujesz sobie? Poświęcenie wszystkiego dla twojego Strażnika? Nie mogąc zdobyć pracy czy przeprowadzić się do nowego miasta czy nawet posiadać własnego mieszkania bez zgody jakiegoś tam Strażnika? Żadnych praw osobistych? Czemu ktokolwiek miałby tego chcieć?

Uśmiech Harry zniknął.

-Cóż, to przyprawia o gęsią skórkę, jak mówisz o tym w ten sposób, ale…. Przewodnicy są traktowani bardzo dobrze, John. Nikt by nie śmiał skrzywdzić jednego z nich. Tak, nie mogą wybrać sobie kariery albo decydować gdzie będą mieszkać, ale to, dlatego że Strażnicy _potrzebują_ ich obok siebie. Są zespołem. To niepraktyczne, by mieli osobne życia. I tak, muszą współistnieć, być ze swoim Strażnikiem, ale John… oni mają _współżyć_ ze swoim Strażnikiem. Kto by tego _nie_ chciał?

-Ja –powiedział John stanowczo. Znów zauważył jaszczurkę. Tym razem była brązowa, pełzła powoli na drugą stronę gałęzi. Prawie niewidzialna, poza momentami, gdy się ruszała. Komuś uciekł kameleon, zdał sobie sprawę. Nie przeżyje zimy, pomyślał ze smutkiem.

-Więc, czego w takim razie chcesz? –zapytała Harry, krzyżując ręce na piersi i machając nogami w dramatyczny sposób. John byłby przerażony straceniem równowagi i spadnięciem na głowę prosto na kamienie, ale Harry wydawała się w pełni zrelaksowana.

-Chcę być lekarzem –odpowiedział John impulsywnie. –Jak wuj Mark.

Lekarze byli cenni i szanowani.

-Taaa, jasne –Harry odchyliła się. –Naprawdę myślisz, że mógłbyś osiąść w czymś tak nudnym? Przyznaj się, lubisz kręcić się ze mną, jak _Przewodnik._

-_Nie jestem Przewodnikiem_ –powiedział John, czując jak jakaś dziwna siła zbiera się w jego wnętrzu. –_Jestem zwyczajny_ –jego głos rozbrzmiał echem. Malutki kameleon zamarł i zdawał się zniknąć w gałęzi.

Stopy Harry zatrzymały się na sekundę, jednak zaraz potem znów zaczęły się bujać.

-Dobra, okej, jesteś zwyczajny, John. Droczę się z tobą. Ale, wiesz co? Jesteś wstrząsająco zwyczajny. Masz talent do zwyczajności. I to sprawia, że jesteś na swój sposób wyjątkowy, przynamniej dla mnie –powiedziała to z dużą czułością, ale John nie mógł zignorować zawodu w jej głosie.

_No i dobrze_. Nie było kompletnie nic złego w byciu zwyczajnym - zadecydował John. Zwrócił wzrok ponownie na kameleona, myśląc, że może uda mu się go złapać i zatrzymać, jako zwierzątko, ale nie mógł go znaleźć.

жжж

Harry była nieznośnie zadowolona z siebie przez dwa dni, a potem zderzyła się z tą mroczniejszą stroną bycia Strażnikiem. Wtorek spędziła w swoim pokoju, schorowana od przeciążenia sensorycznego. John chciał się z nią zobaczyć, częściowo, dlatego że jej współczuł, częściowo, dlatego że jej cierpienie wydawało się przenikać cały dom. Jednak Ojciec zainterweniował. Był Strażnikiem, Matka Przewodnikiem. Wiedzieli, co robią, a John tylko plątał im się pod nogami.

-Idź pobaw się na dworze –zasugerował Ojciec, życzliwe, lecz stanowczo. –Albo może zatrzymaj się u jednego ze swoich przyjaciół na jakiś czas, aż twoja siostra przejdzie przez ten kryzys.

Ojciec wyglądał na zatroskanego, ale John widział za jego maską stoika, że był wypełniony dumą, że jego pierworodna, jego _córka_ podążała jego śladami. Nawet mając Strażnika za ojca i matkę Przewodnika nie było pewności, że któreś z nich odziedziczy właściwe geny. Dodatkowo, tylko pięć procent Strażników było płci żeńskiej. Harry pokonała rachunek prawdopodobieństwa dwukrotnie.

-Czy wszystko będzie z nią w porządku? –zapytał John, wycofując się.

-Nie martw się, chłopie –powiedział Strażnik Watson, klepiąc syna przyjacielsko, choć niejako protekcjonalnie. –Wiem, że to wygląda strasznie, ale to zwyczajny obrządek przejścia dla Strażników. Jeżeli się znacznie pogorszy, odeślemy ją do Tower.

Jego postawa przedstawiała inne przesłanie: przestań mi przeszkadzać, synu, nie widzisz, że jesteśmy zajęci?

John westchnął. Wiedział, że zostanie zapomniany, gdy Harry się zmieni, więc nie można powiedzieć, że tego nie oczekiwał. Jednak, bycie wyrzuconym z własnego domu rozpalało płomienie buntu w jego wnętrzu. Mimo wszystko, nie miał tu nic do roboty, a atmosfera rozszarpywała nerwy. Harry potrzebowała przestrzeni bardziej niż poczucia, że się o nią martwi.

Miał już wychodzić, gdy Matka otworzyła drzwi. Jako Przewodnik, była lepiej wyposażona niż Ojciec, aby pomóc Harry przejść przez początki przemiany. Wyglądała na udręczoną i zmęczoną.

-Idę przynieść jej szklankę wody, mógłbyś ją przypilnować przez chwilę? Nie chcę zostawiać jej samej.

Miała na myśli Strażnika Watsona, nie Johna, oczywiście. Potem, jakby po raz pierwszy zauważyła, że w ogóle ma syna, rzuciła szybkie „Cześć kochanie, twoja siostra ma się dobrze" i potargała mu włosy.

Przez otwarte drzwi, John usłyszał jęk Harry. Spojrzał we wnętrze ciemnego pokoju. Matka wstawiła kartonowe płyty w okna, żeby zablokować światło. Harry leżała przerzucona przez łóżko jak szmata, zawinięta poniekąd nieprzyzwoicie w jedwabny szlafrok Matki i w nic innego. Jej uszy osłonięte były puchatymi zimowymi nausznikami, aby blokować dźwięki. Niski generator białego szumu buczał w tle.

Nagle John dostrzegł ciemną bryłę obok niej, przytuloną do jej pleców jak wielkie domowe kocisko. To był Ryś. Bez najmniejszych wątpliwości.

John zamarł.

Ryś machnął ogonem z irytacją. Obrócił się, zginając się by polizać się po tylnej łapie, potem obrócił się na plecy. Kępki sierści na jego uszach spłaszczyły się o udo Harry, po kociemu machnął łapami w powietrzu. Jego oczy zwróciły się w stronę Johna.

Cholera.

Cholera. Cholera. Cholera. Cholera. Cholera.

_Nie patrz na niego!_ -powiedział John do samego siebie. Odwrócił głowę w bok i wbił wzrok w ścianę. Zimny pot zalał jego czoło. _Nie pozwól mu zauważyć. Jestem zwyczajny. Nie może być– Jestem zwyczajny, jestem zwyczajny._

Wiedział, co to było. Gdyby prawdziwy ryś był w sypialni Harry, jego rodzice wszczęliby alarm. Poza tym skąd w ogóle by się tam wziął? Z zoo?

Nie, to był duch przewodnik. To znaczyło, że John może je widzieć.

To znaczyło, że John był Przewodnikiem, żadnych _jeżeli_, _i_ czy _ale_. Normalni nie mogli widzieć duchów przewodników. A John nie miał żadnych zmysłów wskazujących na Strażnika. To pozostawało tylko jedno rozwiązanie. A jeżeli John był Przewodnikiem, będzie musiał się zarejestrować w Aberdeen Tower. A gdy już tam będzie, nie wypuszczą go dopóki się nie zwiąże ze Strażnikiem. I to będzie to. Życie polegające na robieniu tego, co mu rozkażą. Życie w egzystencji dla czyjejś korzyści. Życie bycia traktowanym jak czyjaś własność.

Ale jeżeli się nie zarejestruje, zostanie dopadnięty. Oni mają Strażników, którzy specjalizują się w wyłapywaniu samotnych Przewodników. Cholera. Cholera.

John spojrzał na swoich rodziców – czy oni wiedzieli? Z pewnością, jeżeli duch przewodnik Harry mógł go zobaczyć, to oni też będą w stanie go wyczuć. Lecz, nie, dzięki bogu, byli zbyt podekscytowani Harry by spojrzeć na niego drugi raz. Musi się stąd wydostać zanim da radę uspokoić bicie swojego serca; inaczej to może dać im wskazówkę, że coś jest na rzeczy.

Albo może mógłby im powiedzieć? Czy wydaliby go? Prawdopodobnie tak. Może byliby z niego dumni, więcej niż w dyplomatyczny sposób.

Ale to nie było tego warte. Odebranie mu jego wolności w taki sposób. Nigdy nie zostałby lekarzem. Albo podróżował. Albo wziął ślubu. Nie osiągnie nic z tych rzeczy, o których marzył, jeżeli wyda się, że jest Przewodnikiem. Boże, John nie chciał oddawać swojej wolności, by zajmować się potrzebami jakiegoś włochatego, starego, muskularnego i prawie na pewno _płci męskiej_ Strażnika.

Odwrócił się w stronę salonu i drzwi wyjściowych i zobaczył go. Mały kameleon przebierający łapkami po ścianie w pośpiechu. _Jestem zwyczajny!_ pomyślał desperacko wbijając w niego wzrok. _Jestem normalny. Nikt nie może mnie zobaczyć! Ukryj mnie! _Jaszczurka zatrzymała się, przekręcając jedno niezgrabne oko w jego kierunku. Jego skóra zmieniła kolor na beżowy, taki jak farba. Potem zniknął.

Matka i Ojciec przerwali swoją dyskusję. Ojciec pociągnął nosem, wciągając ostro powietrze, po czym pokręcił głową i wszedł do pokoju Harry, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Matka minęła Johna, przejeżdżając dłonią przez jego włosy. John podążył za nią otępiałym wzrokiem i obserwował jak mija drugiego Rysia, rozłożonego na oparciu kanapy. Ten nie był Harry. Był większy i bardziej szpakowaty. Polizał swoją łapę i przeciągnął się. Ich oczy spotkały się. A potem skoczył lekko na ziemię.

John zamarł, oddychając z trudnością, powtarzając wciąż i wciąż swoją litanię w myślach jak mantrę: _Zwyczajny, zwyczajny, zwyczajny._ Ryś kroczył w jego stronę spacerowym tempem. Nie zwalniając nawet na chwilę, Ryś przeszedł prosto przez niego, nie wywołując żadnego odczucia, nawet najmniejszej bryzy. John zacisnął zęby i czekał. Wtedy, choć wiedział, że to niewłaściwy ruch do wykonania – ale z niewiadomego powodu nie mogąc się powstrzymać – odwrócił głowę. Zobaczył jak przechodzi przez drzwi do pokoju Harry.

Duch przewodnik Ojca go widział. A potem nie. Prawie go rozpoznał – ale jednak nie.

John oddychał płytkimi sapnięciami, które z każdą sekundą zwalniały i pogłębiały się, gdy panika się ulatniała.

_Powiedziałem mu, że jestem zwyczajny… i uwierzył mi._ Spojrzał na punkt na ścianie, gdzie siedział jego własny duch przewodnik. Widział jak znów się zmienia, nadal beżowy jak ściana, drepcząc w stronę sufitu, a potem przechodzi przez drewniane belki. Kameleon. Nikt nie mógł widzieć jego ducha przewodnika, chyba, że chciał zostać zobaczony. Nikt nie mógł wyczuć, że jest Przewodnikiem, chyba, że im na to pozwolił. Nawet ktoś tak mu bliski jak Ojciec.

John odetchnął, kładąc dłoń na swoim sercu, po czym uśmiechnął się. Jeżeli będzie ostrożny i sprytny - miał szansę.

жжж

Harry cierpiała i przez to John się budził. Przewrócił się na bok i zasłonił głowę poduszką, ale to niczego nie zagłuszyło. Jej uczucia uderzały w niego jak atak paniki. _Proszę._ Pomyślał desperacko w jej stronę. _Kontroluj to. Po prostu kontroluj to, tak jak Mama każe Tacie._

Usłyszał jęk otwieranych drzwi. _O boże, Harry. Nie. Nie wchodź. Idź spać. _Musiała go jakoś wyczuć.

Podłoga skrzeczała pod jej krokami. John leżał nieruchomo, udając, że śpi, chociaż tak naprawdę był całkowicie przytomny. Poczuł rozgrzaną gorączką dłoń na swojej odsłoniętej stopie. Ściągnął poduszkę z głowy i spojrzał poprzez ciemność na Harry, która kucała jak jakiś homunkulus u nóg jego łóżka. Boże, ona nawet wyglądała trochę jak Ryś, z jej splątanymi w kępki włosami.

Nie mógł jej pomóc. Ona potrzebowała Matki. Albo innego Przewodnika. Ale cierpiała i on nie mógł pozostać bezczynny.

-Kontroluj to, Harry –wyszeptał najsubtelniej jak potrafił. –Tak jak mówiła Mama. Dostrzeż panele kontroli i skręć je w dół.

-Nie mogę –odpowiedziała. –Nie mogę ich dosięgnąć. Ciągle się ruszają –chwyciła kurczowo jego nogę. –Ładnie pachniesz.

Poczuł wilgotne ciepło na swojej stopie. Lizała go, teraz. Jak ranne zwierzę błagające o czułość. Dreszcz przerażenia przebiegł mu po plecach.

–Nie, Harry. Nie wolno –wyszeptał, wyszarpując stopę spoza jej zasięgu. Przekręcił się, podwijając nogi, aż wreszcie zwinął się w kulkę u wezgłowia łóżka. Harry była teraz niebezpieczna. Wszystkie jego instynkty mu to mówiły.

-Smakujesz dobrze –powiedziała, prawie mrucząc. Widział, że jest gotowa na niego skoczyć i siłować się z nim, tak jak wtedy, gdy byli dziećmi. Wtedy bronił się przed nią bez problemu, ale bycie Strażnikiem sprawiło, że jest silniejsza. I był całkiem pewny, że nie zamierzała go łaskotać, kiedy już go przygwoździ. Eh, w ogóle teraz nie kontrolowała swoich instynktów. Czuł bijące od niej fale potrzeby bliskości i pożądania. Jakaś jego część chciała się im poddać, dać komfort i uspokoić, tak jak robił to latami. Ale pod tą niewinną potrzebą, poczuł impuls czegoś złowrogo zaborczego, narastające pragnienie, by natrzeć go swoją wonią i oznaczyć, jako swoje terytorium.

Ona jest jego siostrą. Boże, nie.

-Musisz iść do Mamy. Ona może być twoim Przewodnikiem.

-To nie wystarczy. Nie jesteśmy kompatybilne.

-Więc musisz iść do Tower, oni wiedzą, co robią.

-Wiem. Wiem –zakwiliła. John natychmiast zaczął jej współczuć. Nie mogła nic na to poradzić, że była przytłoczona.

Pochylił się naprzód i pogładził jej ramię poprzez cienki jedwab szlafroku Matki. Wysyłał kojące myśli w jej stronę i zaczął powtarzać słowa, które słyszał jak Matka mówiła Ojcu tak wiele razy. Harry przestała płakać i John mógł stwierdzić, że wywierały efekt. Poczuł przypływ dumy. Nikt nigdy go nie uczył jak być Przewodnikiem, ale nie wydawało się to trudne. Głownie polegało to na naświetlaniu spokojnych myśli i robieniu prostych sterowanych wizualizacji, jak te, których się nauczył od swojego trenera rugby. Dostrzeganie sukcesu i poczucie, że może go osiągnąć. Pozytywne myślenie.

Wydawało się, że działało. Harry oddychała wolniej. Wydawała się o wiele spokojniejsza. Wiedział, kiedy jej zmysły wróciły do normy, bo jego własny ból głowy zniknął.

-John –powiedziała delikatnie. –Wiesz, myślę, że możesz być…

John zesztywniał. _Jestem zwyczajny! _Krzyknął na nią mentalnie. _Normalny. Zupełnie normalny!_

Nic więcej nie mówiła. –Wracaj do łóżka i idź spać –polecił jej.

Kiwnęła głową i zwlekła się z łóżka. Usłyszał klik zamykanych drzwi. I wtedy Harry kompletnie ustąpiła z jego myśli. I przez chwilę, naprawdę poczuł się tak normalny, jak chciał, by wierzyła w to Harry.

жжж

Wyruszyli do Aberdeen Tower o świcie następnego ranka. Harry radziła sobie o wiele lepiej, co bardzo zadowoliło Matkę i Ojca. Martwili się jak zniesie długą podróż. John ofiarował się by zostać w domu, ale jego rodzice ten jeden raz przypomnieli sobie, że mają drugie dziecko i pojmując, że to rodzinna sprawa i w jakiś sposób chcąc do mu wynagrodzić, postanowili zafundować mu popołudnie w Mieście.

Harry nic nie mówiła o jej nocnej wyprawie do jego pokoju. Może myślała, że był to sen. John nie był pewien, ale był zadowolony, że postanowiła o to nie pytać.

Szczególnie, gdy Aberdeen Tower pojawiła się w zasięgu wzroku. Gapił się na jej grube, odpychające ściany i kwadratowe kamienne iglice na szczycie. Broszurka na jego kolanach mówiła, że miała ponad trzysta lat. Okna były wąskie, z tafli grubego pomarszczonego szkła. Wyższe piętra wieży, gdzie trzymano Przewodników, miały jeszcze mniejsze okna, jak szereg dziur w ostro ciosanym kamieniu. Wyglądały jak więzienie.

Gdy Matka kręciła się po parkingu dla gości, szukając wolnego miejsca, John spojrzał jeszcze raz na broszurkę na swoich kolanach, obracając ją. Było sześć stron poświęconych Twojemu Dziecku-Strażnikowi. Akapity o szkole, psychologach szkolnych, nauczycielach i „Doświadczonych Związanych Przewodnikach", którzy byli dostępni, aby zająć się dobrobytem nowego Strażnika. Jedzenie przygotowane w taki sposób, by nie przytłoczyć zmysłów węchu i smaku Strażnika. Naturalne włókna. Dźwiękoszczelnie kwatery sypialne. Regulowane generatory białego szumu w klasach i na terenach rekreacyjnych. Joga. Pokoje ważenia. Wiry wodne. Masaże. To wszystko wydawało się być bardziej spa niż szkołą.

Ostatnia strona była poświęcona Przewodnikom. _**Bezpieczeństwo i Szczęście Twojego Dziecka-Przewodnika To Nasz Najważniejszy Cel**_ pisało wielką radosną czcionką. Potem omówione były „przytulne, komfortowe" pokoje przeznaczony do rozmów kwalifikacyjnych, gdzie Przewodnik może bez zakłóceń przejść od pierwszego zapoznania ze swoim Strażnikiem do „radosnego spełnienia" związania. Zachwycało się latami doświadczeń, które ich „swaci" mieli w stwarzaniu „szczęśliwych, efektywnych partnerstw". O ich niskim indykatorze „rozwodów" i wysokim wskaźniku „zadowolenia". Zajęcia po-związaniu obejmowały „inżynierię wewnętrzną", „przewodnictwo Strażnika", przez małe „p", oraz „osłanianie", które wydawało się jedynym kursem, który w pierwotnym założeniu celowało w korzyści samych Przewodników. Chojnie oferowano dostęp do wszystkich udogodnień i zajęć Strażników, po tym, gdy Przewodnik jest już z powodzeniem związany i już nie „zakłóca spokoju".

Chryste.

-Przestań to czytać i pożegnaj się z siostrą –powiedział Strażnik Watson, trochę szorstko. –Nie bądź taki nadąsany, John. Weź się w garść!

John niechętnie odłożył broszurkę i wyszedł z samochodu. Podszedł do Harry, która wpatrywała się w wieżę wzrokiem bliskim przerażenia. I wtedy John poczuł, że to nie tylko wzrok. Poczuł płynące od niej fale strachu. Poczucie, że popełniła poważny błąd i że było już za późno. Ogarnęło go współczucie. Całe jej życie stracone. Kiedy tam wejdzie, nie będzie mogła wyjść do Bożego Narodzenia, lub do czasu, gdy jej moce będą pod wiarygodną kontrolą.

_Przepraszam, siostrzyczko, _pomyślał. _Będzie dobrze._ Udało mu się odnaleźć w sobie uśmiech, który mógł przykleić na swoją twarz i pochylił się niezgrabnie by ją przytulić na pożegnanie.

Przez pół sekundy Harry nie robiła nic. Za bardzo odpłynęła myślami by zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że ją przytula. Wtedy, gdy już ją wypuścił ze swoich ramion i miał zamiar się cofnąć, chwyciła go z powrotem w miażdżącym uścisku. Ukryła swoją twarz w zagięciu jego szyi i czuł jak wciąga powietrze, razem z jego zapachem. Przepłynęła przez nią fala zaborczości.

_Jestem Normalny! _John desperacko rzucił w jej stronę i poczuł jak jej ucisk zelżał. To było jego osobiste magiczne zaklęcie. Działało za każdym razem. Gdyby tylko mógłby utrzymać je przez cały czas, zamiast musieć je wciąż przywoływać.

Spojrzał ponad jej ramieniem i zobaczył jak Ojciec wpatruje się w niego ostrym wzrokiem przez sekundę, zanim jego oczy odwróciły się gdzieś indziej. Matka szybko wkroczyła i odciągnęła od niego Harry.

-Miała cię obok całe jej życie –powiedziała Matka przepraszająco. –Zawsze cię chroniła. A teraz, gdy jest Strażnikiem, jej instynkty są jeszcze silniejsze –odwróciła się do Harry, która wydawała się zamroczona. –Skręć to w dół, kochanie. John będzie bezpieczny. Nie martw się. Tata i ja będziemy się nim opiekowali, gdy ciebie nie będzie.

To wydawało się dotrzeć do Harry. Ojciec chwycił jej bagaż w jedną rękę i jej dłoń w drugą i zaczął prowadzić ją w stronę bramy wejściowej, gdzie dwóch Strażników w mundurach, każdy wyglądający na ledwo co starszego od Harry, czekało czujnie przy drzwiach. John czuł się trochę dziwnie patrząc jak odchodzi. Była niemal nie do poznania, taka cicha, taka zdziczała, jak gdyby jakieś dzikie stworzenie zamieszkało w jej skórze. Czy towarzyska Harry, z którą dorastał wciąż gdzieś tam była? Czy może Strażnik wewnątrz niej wydrążył ją, by zrobić miejsce na te wszystkie zmysły? To wydawało się bardziej tragedią niż tryumfem. Harry może i o tym marzyła, ale nie rozumiała ceny, jaką przyjdzie jej zapłacić.

-Wiesz, możemy poczekać wewnątrz, w centrum dla gości –Matka położyła dłoń na plecach Johna. -Wydaję mi się, że mają tam małe muzeum, które może cię zainteresować. Nie powinno to zająć twojemu tacie dłużej niż pół godziny, żeby zarejestrować Harry. Potem pójdziemy na lunch.

-Nie, dziękuję –John pokręcił głową. W środku było wielu Strażników. Mógł ich wyczuć, nawet poprzez warstwy ciężkiego kamienia, jak malutkie światła naprowadzające. Nie ufał swojej umiejętności kamuflażu na tyle by ryzykować bliskie sąsiedztwo tak wielu.

Matka zaśmiała się.

-Wiem, że wygląda okazale, ale nie musisz się bać tego miejsca. Normalni są mile widziani. Wiele osób z personelu wspierającego to normalni, tak samo jak większość odwiedzających. Nie będziesz miał żadnych kłopotów z wejściem.

John parsknął śmiechem. To nie wejście było problemem.

Spojrzał na Strażników przy wejściu, ich oczy omiatające ulicę, zmysły nastrojone na wszelkie zakłócenia. Ten po prawej wydawał się bardziej rzucać w oczy Johnowi niż ten po lewej. John mógł stwierdzić, że był niezwiązany. Było jakieś poczucie niekompletności w jego osobie. I nagle emocje mężczyzny były dalece, zbyt dalece oczywiste dla Johna. Znudzenie przede wszystkim, a potem nagła nutka podniecenia. Czujność. Malutka łasica pojawiła się u nóg Strażnika.

Cholera! Jakimś sposobem bariera niewidzialności Johna upadła i został wyczuty. Pospiesznie, z powrotem wzniósł swój kamuflaż. Emocje Strażnika zostały odcięte, jakby zamknięto drzwi. Było cholernie blisko! Jedną rzeczą było przypadkiem odkryć się przed Harry, która nie miała pojęcia, z czym ma do czynienia, czy przed rodzicami, którzy byli zbyt rozproszeni, by zwrócić na niego uwagę, ale ci dwaj byli czujni i nie przepuszczą tego. Strażnik, którego nieumyślnie rozbudził, patrzył teraz w jego kierunku, pełen ciekawości i spięcia.

John musiał się wydostać z jego pola widzenia. Wślizgnął się do samochodu i miał nadzieję, że bariera metalu i szkła pomoże mu osłonić się przed hiper-czujnymi zmysłami mężczyzny. Mógł ukryć przed nim swoją naturę Przewodnika, ale nie mógł ukryć zapachu strachu i szybkiego bicia serca. Strażnik odstąpił ze swojego posterunku, rzucając jakieś słowa w kierunku swojego kompana.

W ostatniej próbie zrzucenia z siebie zainteresowania, John skoncentrował się całą swoją wolą na wmieszaniu się w tło, bycie niczym wartym zauważenia. Myślał nijakimi myślami z taką siłą, że rozbolała go głowa. Strażnik zatrzymał się gwałtownie, pokręcił głową i wrócił do swojego posterunku. Zadziałało. Dzięki bogu, zadziałało.

Chwilę później Matka otworzyła drzwi i wślizgnęła się na miejsce kierowcy z ostrym westchnięciem.

-Oczekiwałam, że Harry będzie przerażona, ale nie ty –powiedziała. –Co w ciebie wstą…

Została uderzona szaleńczym kamuflowaniem Johna z całym impetem, i wtedy, cudem, zamilkła, jak gdyby kompletnie zapomniała, co zamierzała mu powiedzieć. Zamiast tego zaczęła grzebać w swojej torebce. John stopniowo się relaksował.

Przebłysk chwili. John zobaczył małą jaszczurkę, próbującą zlać się z fioletoworóżowym materiałem pokrywającym tylne siedzenie. Nienaturalnie, John poczuł nikłe poczucie oporu z jego strony, jak gdyby nie był przychylny jego zachowaniu. Jak gdyby on też uważał, że John powinien oddać się w ich ręce. Przez moment rozważał wyjście i podejście do tych dwóch Strażników i przyznanie się, że jest Przewodnikiem. Takie w końcu było prawo. Ale gdy już to zrobi, nie będzie już powrotu. Na samą myśli zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

_Jeszcze nie_, powiedział mu. _Pewnego dnia – po prostu jeszcze nie teraz._

Duch przewodnik zamarł i zdawał się zniknąć. Jego opór ulotnił się wraz z nim. John wypuścił z siebie oddech, który przytrzymywał. Pewnego dnia, odda się w ich ręce. Kiedy będzie starszy. Kiedy będzie gotowy. Kiedy jego inne możliwości przestaną być lepsze. Kiedy znajdzie Strażnika, z którym będzie gotowy się związać. I ani moment wcześniej.

ж

* * *

_Zabrałam się za to tłumaczenie już maju, ale jako, że dopiero niedawno zaczęłam porządnie wychodzić z analfabetyzmu wtórnego, który mnie złapał po roku pisania jedynie po angielsku i rosyjsku, postanowiłam wreszcie podzielić się z wami moją pracą. "Chameleon" to długi tekst, który stał się pewnego rodzaju klasykiem w fandomie i mam nadzieję, że pozytywnie przyjmiecie jego polską odsłonę. Obiecuję, że następne rozdziały będą lepsze jakościowo pod względem językowym!_

_Wszelkie uwagi/reviews mile widziane :)_


End file.
